battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doc.Richtofen/Archive 1
06:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Despite my occasionally brusque exterior, I am actually quite well versed in the ways of etiquette and decency, and I always convey what I consider to be an amount of gratitude that is appropriate to the situation. Imrlybord7 21:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) BAFT Can i be apart of it mate,and can you put a clan tag on BC2? 20:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Gman, you can make a clan tag, just press start (on the ps3) on the mode selection screen and enter the clan tag there I dont have it yet,but was wondering BFWC (Battlefield Wikia Clan)?. 20:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be an ok idea, mine's M1A2 Featured Image OK, I'll change it. By the way, what is the copyright status on it? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield: BC 2 Levels Hey, I need a user I can really trust here = You! Could you get me a list of the levels of BF:BC2? If you could I'll write up a plotline for the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page, it needs some actual content. Smuff 17:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, this wiki seems to still be in abit of dissarray, but we seem to be doing a good job =D I'll see about making a level template aswell, it'll help me for the CoD wiki xD Smuff 17:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I want to try being as helpful as I can to all these wikis. Smuff 18:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Behold, my first template: I'm proud of it =D Sorry about the amount of red links, not that many articles avalaible.... Smuff 19:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah, well those will change doc, as soon as my bro gets off the ps3 i'll get a full list of the levels and make pages for each level User page/signature Eight brought my sig over for me, but I had to put my userpage back up using (modified) raw wiki markup that I dug up from a userbox template page on our Wiki. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 19:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Oh dude, I'm really sorry. I must've missed your message. I've themed my signature here to the BF theme. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 17:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What's your gaming style in BC2? -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|Talk]] 17:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) BATF I think its gone very well, theres been a lot of improvement here. I'm very grateful. Bondpedia (Talk) 17:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Yeah, not much else to do there that I can think of (at least until the DLC comes out). OmgHAX! 22:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) This wiki is now improved. I see we have helped our friends help out their small piece of crap mercenary army, into a powerful world power. I see two wikis that need our help, the Assassins Creed wiki, and the Splinter Cell wiki. Please select one, as they both need help. 17:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:PGB block Thanks, I wasn't around when he got blocked, I was on here. --Callofduty4Talk 19:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nice idea. I never thought of that myself, as simple as it sounds :P --Callofduty4Talk 21:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess you could say that is true. Another reason why I became semi-active was because I had some exams coming up in school which I had to study for. Studying comes before wiki-ing for me. --Callofduty4Talk 21:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not normally on during the week, but on wednesdays it just happens that I normally have little to no work to do, so you might find me on then. My brother is on more than me, so that's why some of your invites don't get accepted... --Callofduty4Talk 21:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn, that's unlucky. If that's the case you will find me online on the weekend at least once, I'm sure. --Callofduty4Talk 21:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, will do. I always questioned whether it was you playing Little Big Planet :P --Callofduty4Talk 22:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No Going Back The feeling of honour is mutual. I agree, Battlefield Wiki will forever be endebted to CoD wiki, you have all been brilliant and are all welcome to stay. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Its certainly much bigger in its editing team and article numbers and better in it's quality. I think the future looks bright - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Active admins, thats an interesting one. There's me, User:LOL.its.Neotails has a good record but has been unable to edit recently, User:Imrlybord7 if he stays, User:Trabdood has edited recently but hasn't been here for years. I have been considering upgrading somebody else, I've been monitoring 3 regular editors in particular; User:SSDGFCTCT9, User:DEathgod65 and User:FPS Headhunter. What do you think? - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm currently unable to decide, hence I've put it off until now. I'll have a think about it this week. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, I'll consider it. But for now I've got to go or I'll get no work done, thanks for your suggestions - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey there, you might remember me, I made the BC2 vs MW2 blog on the COD wiki. I'd just like to thank you for editing my car bombing page, I had only put it on 15 minutes ago and you had already fixed it up, I'm actually not very experienced with making pages. I edited a couple things earlier aswell like the specialist page. Before I editited it, all there was was "The Specialist kit is a usable class in Battlefield Bad Company", a lonely little sentence lol. Would you mind improving that aswell seeing as your an experieced wikiist? thanks, Darth Kazah thanks for fixin m14 page i accidentally deleted the gunbox and couldnt change it back can i join ur BATF group An invite to S.E.A.L. Team 101 I need you and Bord to help me scout. I'd like to start a Splinter Cell wiki team to go check it out. However, they're are mutiple wikis that need help. The main job of S.E.A.L. Team 101 (Saving Eroded Away Lickings, and Lickings is a slang term for potential, but no accomplishments). Notice please, we're not an official group and are secret, so far only you and Bord are invited. I would like you to join me in finding other wikis besides the Splinter Cell wiki (Notce, we have already found the Assassins Creed wiki (I'm there) and the Medal of Honor wiki, we've only got one shot, and multiple targets, me and many others are choosing where to pull the plug) 23:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Apologies, I can only upgrade as far as admin or bureaucrat - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, just realise I actually can do rollback. Done. - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) /* Flynn */ I know, he gets shot down by an RPG, but the page says he's shot down by a Javelin. Sure. If you don't mind, please let me talk my story first. Sure Yeah, I'm on, feel free to chat. --Callofduty4Talk 15:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin I have offered an upgrade to User:DEathgod65, and put User:Zuiden in reserve. Thank you for your suggestion. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean. Zuiden definatly isn't preferable. Maybe I'll pick someone else anyway - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Activity Goodness gracious, thats a lot. I suppose it means were getting somewhere - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just So You Know... OK, thanks for letting me know. Hope you enjoy your trip - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) someone wants to delete the Ranks page can you stop them you should know how ranks are important in games. dont delete so again dont delete ranks because i would like to know all the ranks in game but because there is no page for it so it is needed Administrator Judging by your high position as an administrator on the CoD wiki, the fair amount of attention you put towards the Battlefield Wiki and your respectful conduct and comments, would you like to be an administrator? I'd be honored to suggest you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I should probably stay neutral, but I'm surprised I've not upgraded you already. Your opinions and advise have been invaluable in the last few weeks, and it's been an honour to have your ongoing help. I would support SSD's nomination - Bondpedia (Talk) 10:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) And so it is done! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request For... OK, I note your point. However, could you clarify why you don't like the locations they are at here currently? I can see that they are not easilly acessible, but I think that could be changed without moving the pages, such as linking from the sidebar and elsewhere. I think the forum format is good. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Questions Yeah, sorry about that. There was a 4th question, but then I decided that I was making it too complex (I still think its too complex) and deleted it, but clearly not all of it. Sorry, and good luck, although I'm sure you'll get it - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, of course I'll support you. And a voting template would be very helpful, did you have an example in mind or create one from scratch? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) PGB OK cheers. I was just curious because PGBs been using this place to argue his case recently and several people have been getting very annoyed. I was just interested as to why. - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) awesome new poll of the week idea please read and comment i wanted to make a poll of the week. do you think the M14 EBR and G3 should be able to mount optics yes, M14 EBR and G3 should be able mount optics yes, the M14 EBR should be able mount optic but no, the G3 should not be able to. yes, the G3 should be able to mount optics but no, the M14 EBR should not be able to. neither the M14 EBR nor the G3 should be able to mount optics. Lilchat 20:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC)lilchat RE:Question Ah, yes. That's japanese. It means 'Tennoheika Banzai!' (English: May the Emperor live ten thousand years' or something like that). I put it in my signature, because I greatly admire Imperial Japan (to which that can be considered a motto) and I envy the sheer determination most of its soldiers had. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Weeky poll but the poll wasn't changed last week.The same poll was repeated twice DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 15:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Requesting a block on Braden.0.0 Whatever his name is, he just left me a "Heh you're perma-banned!! I'm better editor then you are now!" messag,e as known to put opinions into aritcles, has vandalised blogs and has blanked discussion pages. Peter Griffen Boy 22:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Not really. Congratulations Your request for administrative responsibilities was successful. You should notice your new tools appearing any minute - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats new admin! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Proposals You mean so that they aren't forums anymore. Yeah, sure. It's probably best to just move them like you might a normal article, but just get rid of the prefix, and then edit to get rid of the forum format, rather than set up totally new pages. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind whether they should be separated or not. And yes, i'll add them to the sidebar. What do you think to my proposal for the Community portal? (if you haven't seen it, go there and it should be near the bottom somewhere) - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, that's exactly what I was thinking, and I didn't even base it on that, I thought of the idea myself! - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You can move it if you want, you don't really see the title, so it doesn't really matter either way. BUT, you would have to keep the redirect so hyperlinks to it still work, and I don't think it would work with the skin, the code about squeezing it and changing the background is URL specific. But regarding the latter point, speak to JoePlay - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :As I suspected, it didn't work properly. I've moved ut back for now. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:PSN But of course! Just tell me it's you, if it isn't obvious. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well, we have templates like the BFBC2 Weapons and the BFBC Series Vehicles that seem to get a little long. While frequenting the CoD wiki, I've noticed that these kind of boxes are 'closed' until one clicks on "Show". I'd like to do the same for here, any idea how? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It would likely involve adding a line in Template:Navbox, just a matter of figuring out which one. - Bovell (talk) 21:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Game / Article Well, I had always supposed we just keep circulating them around, but if you think they should merge, raise it at the forum - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Readership I only just noticed when I was archiving my talk page, on April 1, you sent me a message saying: ''I just found some stats provided by Wikia saying this wiki has had a 193% increase of readership recently. Was that an April fools joke, if so, you got me well and good! - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I haven't seen you on here whenever I've been on. How you doing, Doc.? Sactage Talk 19:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) User:Spencer Hampton No need to mind him, he's already banned. Guess he probably has no life or friends. Deathgod65 Death from above 13:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) That's one way to put it... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favicon The current B F icon looks good to me. JoePlay (talk) 18:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, the B F. Are you not seeing that? JoePlay (talk) 19:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, that link is what I see, but it's definatly a 'C' - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm seeing a BF myself. I can't speak for JoePlay though. Sorry if I'm butting into this conversation. Sactage Talk 19:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Weird. Here's what I see -> http://img203.imageshack.us/img203/5528/99691338.png I would suggest to either ask Bondpedia to re-upload the favicon, or click the Contact Wikia link at the bottom of any page (below the three spotlight images) and use the form to report this problem. JoePlay (talk) 19:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I myself am getting a big 'C', identical to the one of the Call of Duty wiki, only the colors happen to be that 'BF' one there. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me too, definatly a 'C' - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Me as well, the C is colored steel gray and kinda dirahrea green. :::: Do you use internet explorer? That may be why you see a "C" shape for the FavIcon.,Sactage Talk 21:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) May I join? May I join the BATF please? Sactage Talk 19:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok then. Didn't realize that. Sactage Talk 19:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Bored. I'm bored. I'm really bored. I'm rly bored. Im rly bored. Im rly bord. Imrly bord. Imrlybord. Imrlybord7. I'm doing fine. Just bored and upset. However I have been getting messages from a few users who support me on the Griever0311 v.s. Peter Griffen Boy discussion, Dbx and ManofIron most of all, expicially because Griever apparently harrased MOI and blocked for a ridicolous amount of time (like 300 years, you get the deal), but now I feel bad though, as I think Dbx may be harrased by Griever. Anyway, not really much. I'm trying to find a wiki to plant myself into tactically, but after putting all those hours of work into my home wiki (Call of Duty) it all doesn't seem worth while, as Call of Duty has been my passion ever since I first say the teaser for the first one on some type of ad. Well maybe I'll see if there is an America's Army or a American Militarry wiki, as I have a feeling that I might to that, the once again the Mr. Overreactive might try to pull the "He claimed to be a war hero!" and try to get me blocked and make himself bearucrat, I bet it'll happen. Anyway, I've been writing my own stories, I have my best one on a blog post, you'll see it if you look in my contributions. But here are the wikis I am at. Call of Duty (I skim it and check for vandals, then report them on another wiki) Splinter Cell Wiki (not to much) Battlefield Wiki (you're obviously an illeterate basturd, so you must have this one pointed out) Zombie Wiki (rarely, just skim past) Also may I ask if there's anyone besides my and Chia who have played every COD game (main series)? The thing that I hate though, this that people who do support me don't stand up to Griever as much as they really should. Dbx removed Griever off his friend list, and ManofIron just gets bullied in my opinion, he does stuff wrong, but coming down so harshly on him just makes him see himself as a Russian in Chechnya. Ive tried making peace of Mau5killer, but he said he was born in Russia, so I asked him if he floated on a raft ro American, and I guess he saw that Communisim racisim. Also in case you wanna know what song Griever used to taunt me on was this. It kicks ass, but Griever ruined it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG7aS07dAN0 Well I don't see why Griever has power, he lacks any knowledge of advanced Call of Duty and is only good for real life knowledge but why to peope come to our wiki, to learn about guns in real life (er, Wikipedia) or to learn about the gun in game? I asked Griever this and he told me I have fucking no life and I need to fuck off. Tom Clancy's HAWX wiki main page another candidate for a Assistance Task Force? I mean, it's a big game, but for over a year since creation the wiki has only 44 articles! - Heatedpete B'crat Rest assured, if I ever go against an overwhelming majority vote in favour of my own opinion, which I never will, you can personally request I have my powers removed. I will remove the statement PGB took offence at, but I don't think we need another Bureaucrat. But if someone wants to put their name forward, do as for admins but change the wording on the template - Bondpedia CoD wiki blogging If it's any consolation, I completely disagree with banning blogging. Which fascist thought it up? And which bunch of idiots agreed? - Bondpedia 165.155.200.95 Nice one! - Bondpedia }}